DaReya Ek Anokhi Love Story
by Dayamir
Summary: It's all about DaReya ... Daya was already in love in Shreya... But what was d reason .. Why he told simply "NO" to Shreya ... .. There's a "Twist in their love... :) :* :* 3 ... Sooo enjoyy my love story on DaReya and do review it(Whether good or bad) ;) ;) ;) ...


Daya was back home from hospital, but needed some rest ... Abhijeet thought that health is more important ... So he started the conversation with him while taking him to the room ... :-

Abhijeet - Daya koi bahana nahi chalega ... Teen din tak aaraam karo ...

Daya - Abhi teen din kyu yrr... Main bore ho jaunga main aaj raat ko hun na idhar. Fir kal subah bureau aa rha hun .. Teen din nahi chalega aaraam.

Abhijeet - Dekho Daya zidd mat karo ... Tumhari halat bhi nazuk hai ... plzz .. Amar samjhao yrr isse

Amar - Main kya samjhau inko abhi. Meri baat sunenge to ulta mujhe sunane lag jayenge. Agar koi hota unki zindagi mein to zarur uski baat maante

In the mean time Shreya enters Daya's room. Everyone got surprised..

Abhijeet - Arre Shreya. Tum yahan

Shreya - Ha sir. Main to bass Daya sir se milne aayi thi .. Unka haalchaal puchne .

Amar - Ahem! Shreya mam. Abhi aap hi inhe samjhao...Unko humne kaha ke teen din aaraam karo... Complete bed rest... Sabse pehle to aapko puri tarah se thik hona hai ... Lekin hamari baat to sunte hi nahi hai ... Keh rhe hai ke kal se aa jaunga bureau ..

Shreya - Kya?!. (Towards Daya Sir) Daya sir ye tgalat hai yrr.. Aaj hi hospital se aaye ho lekin abhi bhi aapki tabiyat puri tarah se thik nahi hui hai .. Aapko to kam se kam do teen din aaram karna hi chahiye...

Daya - Aree par wo Ravan mujhe daatega ...

Shreya puzzled hearing this..

Abhijeet - Daya, .. ye tum kya keh rhe ho . (Towards Shreya) Shreya woo Daya ACP sir ko ravan kehta hai .. (cute smile comes on Abhi's face)

Shreya(in a cute laughing voice).. Haha .. achaa .. Koi baat nahi sir. Aap kaho to mian unse baat kar lungi. I'm sure wo yehi kahenge ke usse aaraam karne do do din.

Daya - That's so sweet of you dear ! .. It's ok .. Wo samajh jayenge ..

Shreya - To fir problem solved ..

Amar - Lo ! Ab ye aapko pehle se hi laga tha to aapne hamari to energy hi waste kara di... Hamari baat nahi sunte.. Jab Shreya mam ne kaha to .. "It's ok" ... Wah! Chalo aakhir maan to gaye .. :P

Daya - Main bass yeh dekh rha tha ke aap log kitne caring ho mere liye...

Abhijeet - Kya?! Achaa... matlab tumhe laga ke hum tumne pyar nahi karte .. (Amar comes towards Daya and sit beside him, keeping hand on his head)Are pagle, Tumhare liye to hamari jaan hazir hai. Jaan se zyada pyar karte hai. Hum mar jayenge lekin tumhe kuch nahi hone denge...

Amar - Ha bhai! aaj aap hai isiliye main hun .. Varna aapke bina i would not survive till now without you... (kissing on Daya's headand he gave a hug to Amar)...

Shreya - Ha sir!... You are the most powerful officer of CID... Aapke bina to CID adhuri hai ... (in a happy-sad voice) Acha chalo main chalti hun. Kal subah Bureau bhi aana hai na . OK bye sir.. Get Well Soon . Bye Amar ..

Daya - Amar - bye bye ! ... Gud night

Abhijeet also left the house waving them bye! .

Amar said gud night to Daya and went to his room to sleep ..

**Morning at 8 pm**

Amar got up in the morning and went to make a breakfast(Tea and Bread Toast) for Daya. He took the breakfast and went to Daya's room. When he reached his room, He saw that Daya was not on his bed. He went in the room, and he saw that Daya was getting ready for bureau.

Amar - Bhaii yeh kya kar rhe ho. ... Bureau jaa rhe ho kya

Daya - Ha Amar.. Bass yrr mera idhar dil nahi lagta. Ab to main puri tarah se thik to ho gaya hun na

Amar - Lekin bhai abhi aapke sir pe se ye chot hatana, aapko puri tarah se thik hona hai. Chalo abhi nashta kar lo aur fir aaraam karo.. Plzzz yrr ..

Daya - Amar ek baat batao, Agar tumhe kisi cheez se itni lagav ho jaye, aur tum ek din bhi na reh pao to tum kya karte. Tum bhi dusre din se kaam shuru karte na.. To relax . Mujhe kuch nahi hoga .. Then he hugged him tightt. Amar holded him in return

Amar - Thik hai bhaii! Maine kaha tha Abhijeet sir se ke aap meri baat kabhi manoge nhi. Par unhone hi zidd ki .. Anyways.. I can understand ..

Daya - Thik hai to main abhi nashta karke nikal rha hun . Tumne kiya kya.

Amar - Aap do cup chaay piyoge kya

Daya - Nahi ek . kyunki .

Amar - To fir dusri cup main hi lunga na . :D . main bhi aapke saath naashta kar rha hun . Mujhe bhi colg jaana hai . Ek event hai to usme singing ka performance hai to uske liye extra time hai 11 baje k baad.. isiliye jaa rha hun ..

Daya - Ohh! very gud ... thik hai

Both were having breakfast .. And then both get ready to live the house..

Daya - Achcha too tumhe colg chhod du ..

Amar - Nahi bhai, mujhe bass aage bus stop pe chhod do.. Main buss se chala jaunga.

...

**At Bureau**

Everyone saw Daya coming to bureau. He enters bureau.

ACP - Arre Daya .. tum yaha kya kar rhe ho ? Tumhe to aaraam karna chahiye na ..

Daya - Ha sir .. ghar pe mera mann nahi lag rha tha .. Kuch karne nahi mila. Isiliye yaha chala aaya .

Abhijeet - Thik hai .. Welcome back ! :)

Daya was back to work.. Abhijeet thinks "Pata nahi usse kya ho gaya .. Wo achanak se kaam pe aa gaya.. Ohhhoo yeah ! yeah! kahi Shreya ki baat uske dil pe to nahi lag gayi jo usne kahi thi raat ko. Shayad yehi ho skta hai ..

**In the evening at 7 pm at Daya's house**

Abhijeet and Daya reached Daya's house and were resting on a sofa and Daya went to kitchen to have a glass of water for himself and Abhijeet... Then he saw Poha and French Fries kept in the vessel for dinner. He called Amar... Phone Rings... Amar picked up the call

Amar - Hello .. Ha bhai ! bolo  
Daya - Amar, tu ghar kab aaya tha.

Amar - Bhai woo singing ka rehearsal shaam ko 5 baje tha na .. Toh main doston ke saath lunch karke ghar pe jaldi aa gaya 1:30 baje aur fir maine french fries aur pohe banaye aur 4 baje nikal gaya .. Aur maine thoda zyada banaya hai kyunki Abhijeet sir aksar aate hai na dinner karne to laga ke wo aaj bhi aayenge..

Daya - Are are itna kuch ek sath keh diya ... Ab kuch baki hai ..

Amar - Nahi sab clear hai :D ..

Daya - Acha thik hai . Chal apna dhyaan rakhna .. Aur ghar ki chaabi hai na tere paas .. Main shayad jaldi so jaunga .. Kuch important case k liye subah subah jaana hai bureau

Amar - Arre ha baba thik hai .. Aap jaldi so jaana ... Main 11 baje tak aaunga .. OK bye .. ! tc

Daya and Abhijeet having dinner with a chitchat :-

Abhijeet - Arre wah! ye sab tune pehle se hi banaya ..

Daya - arre nahi .. woo Amar jaldi aa gaya tha na to wo hi ye sab banake chala gaya jaldi Singing ke rehearsal ke lie..

Abhijeet - Achaa .. (taking a bite of poha) Daya . ek baat bata. Aaj tu achanak kaise aa gaya Bureau .. Humne to tujhe itna kaha ... Fir hi tune hamari baat maani.. Fir bhi tu aa gaya bureau . kya baat hai !

Daya - Aare mujhe to ekdum thik lag rha tha boss! . Mera time pass nahi ho rha tha to socha kee bureau aa jaata hun..

Abhijeet - Hmm wo sab to thik hai . Ye batao ke aaj tu idhar udhar kyu dekh rha tha kaam karte karte

Daya - Kyu .. ? meri aankhen hai chahe idhar udhar dekhu chahe upar neeche..

Abhijeet - Daya ! Mere bhaii! . main tujhe 16 saal se jaanta hun .. Tu kabhi bina vajah ke idhar udhar upar neeche nahi dekhta .. Sachh bata .. bol baat kya hai ... Kahii tuuu Shreya ko to pasand nahi karne laga naa...

Daya (blushing while smiling): Abhijeet!.. Ab tujhse kya chupana. Haa main use pasand karta hun kaiii mahino se .. Par pyar to chahte hue bhi nahi ho skta mujhse .

Abhijeet (stopped taking french fries in his mouth) - Kyu Daya !?.. Agar pyaar karte ho to bol do usse.. Itna kyu bhaag rhe ho apne aapse. Apne dil ki baat ko itna mat dabao.. Kahi tumhe pachtana na pade..

Daya - Arre Abhiii.. Tum samajhte nahi yrr. Main usse pyar isiliye nahi kar skta kyunki... (And he take zip of water)

Abhijeet : Kyunki kya yr.. Bataa

Daya - Kyunkii Vineet usse pyaar karta hai ..

Abhijeet - Arre ye tumhe kaise pata yr

Daya - Kuch din pehle ki baat hai .. Tumhe yaad hoga tumhari engagement k lie sab log shopping mall mein milne wale the . Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj, aur Purvi ... ACP sir to pehle se shopping kar li thi..

Abhijeet - Ha ha main aur Tarika to uss din kahi ghumne gaye the..

Daya - Ha too main Vineet aur Shreya bureau mein the..

**Few days earlier..**

Main to jaise laptop pe cases ke list ko arrange karne mein laga tha .. Shreya files ko arrange kar rhi thi aur Vineet apna kaam kar rha tha..  
Vineet Shreya se baat kar rha tha.. Maine unki baatein suni -

Vineet - Hii! Shreya

Shreya - Hii Vineet! tum gaye nahi abhi tak mall mein...

Vineet - Nahi... Mere paas ek jodi pada hai ekdum naya hai.. Vohi pehnunga.. Aur tum

Shreya - Main bas yeh kaam khatm karke Mall mein jaa rhi hun Purvi se milne ussi mall mein.

Vineet - Achaa .. Shreya kya tumhari kabhi kisi se dosti thi kya .. Pehle kabhi...

Shreya - Ahhh! nhi koi mila hi nahi hai .. Par jald hi mil jayega ..Ohk chalo bye main chalti hun ... Der ho rhi hai

Vineet ..- Byee! ..

Daya comes to Vineet and have a talks with him..

Daya - Kya baat hai Vineet .. Tum Shreya se itni baat ki tumne .. kya baat hai .. ! ? .. ;)

Vineet - Aap nah samjhoge

Daya - Arre kyun nhi samjhunga ..

Vineet - Sir pyaar ka mamla hai... Main usse bahut pyaar karta hun .. Waqt aane par usse kahunga..

Daya felt lost that time.. Because he also loves Shreya ..

**Present Time..**

Daya - Aisa hua .. Ab Samjhe boss!

Abhijeet . Ohh! to ye baat hai .. To Shreya se tumne ye baat kahi kyun nahi jab tune usse invite kiya tha Dinner k liye... Tab tujhe batana chahiye tha na ke Vineet usse pyaar karta hai ...

Daya - Haa yrrr.. Par tab mere dhyaan mein nahi tha ke usse dil ki baat kahu ... Tab mere dimaag mein poorbi aur ansha ke baare mein khyaal aaya .. Isiliye wo saari baatein bata di maine ... Usme hi sabse badi galti ki maine ...

Abhijeet - It's Ok Daya .. Sabse sath hota hai aisa .. Sachin ke sath bhi to hua hai .. Tumhe pata hai wo Kalanghat ka case .. Jisme Soniya naam ki mariz aayi thi hospital .. Sachin ko usse pyaar hua.. Par dusre din koi usse milne aaya .. ACP sir ne bataya to pata chala ke wo Soniya ka pati hai.. Fir bhi wo ab bhi Soniya ko yaad karta hai... Chalo jo hua usse bhul jao.. Abhi dekho ... Vineet to abhi abhi CID mein aaya hai .. Wo to sambhal jayega jab usse pata chalega to ... Par tu to 16 saal se hai na . Aur tumhe finally Shreya jaisi ladki mili hai ... Plzzz isse mat thukrao .. Ek baar bureau mein koi nahi hoga na ... To tu usse pure confidence se keh dena apni dil ki baat . Just go for it ... Yehi mauka hai yrr ... C'mon ...

Daya - Thik haii ... Ab mere paas mauka hai .. usse main bata dunga ... Magar bureau mein nahi ... Usse yehi ghar pe bulaunga ... Candle Light Dinner k liye

Abhijeet - Wah! Wah! Kya baat hai .. Abhi se itne romantic hone ki koshish kar rhe ho ... Lage Raho ... Chalo bye.. ! Apna khyaal rakhna .. Kal subah aata hun .. Ok chalo byee !

Daya - Ha bye .. Achchaa sunoo .. Main tumhe kuch likhke dunga . .Shreya ko de dena.. Kal subah tere ko deta hun ..

Abhijeet - OK Boss! .. chalo byee ...!

Daya - Ha .. bye ...

**Morning at 8 pm**

Abhijeet come house to meet Daya . Amar said, Wo taiyaar ho rhe hai sir . Aap baitho . Aur chahiye to room mein jao aur raho unke sath .. Abhijeet gave a cute laugh and patted his head and said, "Hatt Badmaash!" Chalo byee..! Amar said, "Ohk bye! Main jaa rha hun..."Amar left the house ...

Abhijeet went to Daya's room :-

Daya - Arre Boss! tum aa gaye".. Maine ek card banaya hai Shreya ke liye.. Invitation card. Usse Candle Light Dinner Ke liye .. Par maine "Candle Light Dinner" mention nahi kiya .. Basss itna likha hai ke usse Dinner ke liye invite kar rha hun .. To usse de dena ..

Abhijeet(in a blushed voice), "Ohhoo! Daya ... Kya Baat Hai..!.. Sab taiyyari kar li tumne ... Wah! Maan gaye Janaab! ,.. Chalo main nikalta hun .. Tum nahi aa rhe ho bureau ..

Daya - Abhijeet... Tumhe pata hai na main kyun nahi aa rha hun ..

Abhijeet(laughs) ; Hahaha pata hai yrr. Main to mazak kar rha hun .. Chal byee.. der ho rhi hai ..

Daya(blushing face) - ha bye... :)

**Evening at 7pm**

Daya was making decorations on the tables and floors candles... He told Amar to make a heart wrriten as D S.. Amar said in a funny voice, "Bhaii(patting his back) Best Of Luck".. Daya said, "Kyu...! ..achchaaa ... (Patting his back hardly)Saale sudhrega nahi tu kabhi.. Th .en Amar left home ...

**An hour later**

Shreya came Daya's house in a velvet blue colored salwar kameez... She was wearing a rounded earing and a red shining bindi. And she had done her hair trimmed and long. She went to Daya's room. And when she entered the room, she saw that the room was decorated woth candles and balloons of hearts. When she walked near the bed, She saw that the bed was decorated with hearts written as D S ... Shreya amused to see... Shreya talking to herself, "Yeh kya hai.. Yeh candle ki sajawat... Ye dil ke kagaz ki sajawat, aur aur ye dil se bana mera aur unka naam ka letter.. D S .. Kahiiii Sir bhi mujhsee ... Suddenly daya comes, but Shreya was unknown of his presence... He comes behind her and catches her hand and moves his hand on her hand softly and holds her hand gently ... Shreya felts the touch of his hands and feel the presence of Daya and feels like it's a dream.. Then Daya come near to her and and gently hugs her and says, "Shreya!,... and kissed her shoulder.. Shreya says, "Sirr, ye kya kar rhe ho... Aapne to kaha tha ke aap mujhse pyar nahi kar skte.. Tooo aap itne romantic kyu ho rha ho .. Daya blushes and leaves her and rolled towards his chest and says, "Shreya!(keeping hand on her back). Main tumhe bata nahi skta main tab kaisi halat mein tha.. Mujhe to tumpe tab hi pyaar aa gaya jab tum mere ghar pe aayi aur boli, "Abhijeet sir nirdosh hai .. Main aapke sath hun". Wo baatein aaj mere dil pe lagi .. Aur maine pyar mehsus kiya tere liye". And then he hugged her. Shreya hugged him tight.. Then both were looking at each other for some minutes...

(Background music of Tum Hi Ho) ...

Then both were coming near... and near ... and near... Daya was going to kiss her beauty lips .., but Shreya smiled and went back ... Daya felt like "Ahha" and was blushing .. (Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte ... tere bina kya wajood mera)... He was walking towards her and watching her with his killer eyes in a romantic way... ((Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte... tere bina kya wajood mera) ... (Tujhse juda gar ho jayenge to khudse hi ho jayenge juda).. Then he holded her and gave a touch of his face to her face ... (kyunki tum hi ho .. ab tum hi ho.. zindagi ab tum hi ho .. chain bhi ... mera dard bhi .. meri aashiquee .. ab tum hi ho..) ... Then Shreya turn towards him .. He holds her back.. And then kisses her forehead and hugs her lovely ... (tera mera rishta hai kaisa .. ek pal duur gavara nahi .. Tere liye har roz hai jeetey .. Tujhko diya mera waqt sabhi) ...(koi lamha mera na ho tere bina, har saans pe naam tera...) Then both sleeps and Daya kisses her forehead... then cheeks .. Then both holds each other.. (Kyunki tum hi ho .. ab tum hi ho .. Zindagi ab tum hi ho .. Chain ..bhi .. Mera dard bhi.. Meri Aashique... Ab tum hi ho .. All that happens between boy & girl ... happened that night ..

...

...

...

**Few Days later**

Finally Daya - Shreya ek dusre se itna pyar karte hai ke ab ek dusre ke bina ek second bhi nahi reh skte ... Daya proposed her in front of everyone with a ring and then Shreya hugged her very tight happily ... And then they got engaged ... Now there were two couples in CID ..

~ AbhiRika ~ and ~ DaReya ~

...

...

Author's note :- Guyzzz ... This is my first love story on FF ... Do read and enjoy the Story ... Whether good or bad, give reviews ... I'll try my best to post next ... :) :) :) ;) ;) ;) :) :) :)


End file.
